The Breakfast Club
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: AU Kitty, Scott, Hank, Lance and Kurt find themselves in Satuday detention. They have little in common and three we Xavier students, one is a brotherhood and one is a poor orphan. Saw and episode of evolution and Scott said Saturday detention, it just clicked lol. Enjoy. Also, Lance is from Evolution
1. Preface

Preface

Saturday...March 24, 1984. Bayville High School, Westchester, New York. Dear Mr. Lehnsherr...We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a Brain, a Showboater, a Freak, a Princess and a Delinquent. That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning.

We were brainwashed...


	2. Damnit Jean!

Chapter 1

In the drop off bay of Bayville High School a student exits the car, tugs his jacket further around his shoulders and looks into the front seat, the other teenager sat there ignores him and he walks off to use the restroom inside with a silent sigh. Inside the car, a young brunette stares out of the windshield, glaring with her arms crossed.

"I cannot believe you forgot to call me in sick. Seriously, it's not fair that I have to be here on a Saturday and you got off." She grumbled to her older sister who was fixing her hair in the rear-view-mirror. "Damn it Jean, you were supposed to call me in sick!"

"Hey, calm down Kitty-Kat," she teased condescendingly. Jean was only around a few weeks at a time as she liked to travel while her sister stayed at the Xavier Mansion with other young mutants for her own protection, so when Jean did stop by, Kitty liked to spend time with her, even if it usually ended badly for her. "Look, I'm sorry I forgot to call in when we went shopping but I promise, I'll make it up to you, you aren't grounded right? I'll take you out later. OK?"

"Whatever," Kitty muttered getting out and slamming the door much harder then needed.

Kitty watched as Jean pulled away, she made a sudden stop as a kid just appeared in front of the car, didn't look up and walked inside, followed by Kitty, to find the Library as a red sports car pulled into the parking lot and Scott Summers, equip with his red-ruby-quartz sunglasses he grabbed his lunch, locked his car and headed inside. As the school door slammed shut behind him another student in a leather jacket stalked over the sports field a cigarette behind his ear. Stopping by the Janitors waiting for work he asked for a light from the one smoking a cigar, who scowled but surrendered a lighter to his young grasp. The kid walked off with it, lighting his own cigarette before tossing it back into his waiting hands.

Inside Kitty had seated herself in the front left hand corner seat in the Library and the kid that caught a ride with her sat behind in the middle seat of the three chairs. Scott, also an Xavier resident walked in, pointed to the seat two spaces over with a raised eyebrow behind his shades, she shrugged and sat down, knowing he only talked to her because he had a crush on her older sister Jean. Lance, the boy in leather, smelling heavily of smoke came in and stood over the kid behind them who moved from fear to the seat across the row as Lance took his seat, flinging his heavy boots onto the desktop. Finally the last student, with dark blue hair, hunched over under his jacket he walked all around the whole library before taking a seat in the far right hand corner at the back while Kitty and Scott shared a smirk.

Their headmaster, Erik Lehnsherr, stood in the doorway, five sheets of lined paper in one hand, five pens in the other. He walked forward, looking over the students before him, setting a page and a pen in front of each of them. "Well... Well, here we are, I want to congratulate you for being her on time."

"Excuse me, sir, I think there's been a mistake, I mean I know it's detention but I don't think I belong in here," she said gesturing around her. Erik ignored her and continued, brushing her off with a wave of his hand.

"It is now... 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to to think about why you're here, to ponder the error of your ways." He shifted his gaze over the students as Lance spat into the air, not listening to him, then caught his saliva in his mouth and the young girl in the front row looked ready to throw up, "you may not talk, you will not move from these seats," he glared at Hank, a skinny student, with thick glasses, mid seat change who slowly sank back into his seat, "and you," he glared at Lance, "will not sleep. Alright people we're gonna try things a little different today. We are going to write an essay, no less than a thousand words," out of the corner of his eye he saw Hank grin in pleasure, "describing who you think you are. And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean the same word repeated a thousand times, is that clear Lance?"

"Crystal." He muttered.

"Good, maybe you'll learn a little about yourselves. Maybe you'll even decide for yourself whether you care to return. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hank raise his hand nervously.

"Um, sir, I'm pretty sure none off us-"

"Shut up, Pee-Wee." He pointed to the door, "my office, is right across that hallway, monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

"I'll give you the answer to that, next Saturday, don't mess with the bull young man," he warned turning, "you'll get the horns."

"Something tells me," Lance said once he was in his office, "that guy bends a lot more than metal, in his spare time."


	3. The World is an Imperfect Place

Chapter 2

The students sighed and shifted in their chairs so they were comfortable, Kitty and Scott shrugged out of their jackets and began doodling on the back of their papers in no way eager to begin their assignment. "Who are you? Who are you?" Hank mumbled chewing on his pen lid, "I am a walrus..." he mumbled on his train of thought when he felt eyes on him, he turned to see Lance staring at him intently, slightly embarrassed he blushed, removing the pen, turning back to his work. "Shit luck, right?" He offered but Lance rolled his eyes and turned away, begining to shrug out of his jacket at the same time Hank did. He glared at the boy who shrank into his seat, pulling his jacket back on while Lance took his off.

"I can't believe I'm really here," Kitty said to herself while Lance attempted to get their attention.

"Aw shit, what're we supposed to do if we gotta take a piss?"

"Ew."

"Well, if ya gotta go, ya gotta go," he said non-chantly.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here man," Scott warned.

"Shh, don't talk, it stops-"

"Listen man you whip that out I'll blast it off before the first drop hits the floor," he said running his finger over the top of his glasses. Lance seemed unphased as he looked directly at Scott.

"You're pretty sexy when you're angry," he winked mockingly. "Hey, monkey boy," he called to Hank, "why don't you close that door and we'll get the little princess, impregnated." Kitty turned and glared, a low growl in her throat, daring him to continue.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I lose my temper I'll fry you man."

"Totally?"

"Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested," Kitty scowled.

"Um, fellas, I think we should just write our papers," Hank tried but he was ignored by all.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you a right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off."

"Ignore him Scott, he's just trying to get a rise outta you," Kitty said making him face front, "just ignore him."

"Aw, Kitty-Kat, you couldn't ignore me if you tried, so, are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend up at that old mansion? Steady dates? Lov-ers?" He asked suggestively, "come on Scotty, level with me, she let you, beam her u-"

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

"Hey!" A voice called from across the hall, "knock it off," Erik called, muttering to himself.

"Scumbag," Scott muttered.

"You know what? I say we close that door we can't have any kinda party with Lehnsherr checking us out every few seconds."

"Shut up Lance, you know what you don't even count, you may as well not exist at this school. See us? We have purpose-"

"Oh yeah? I should totally just come over to your place and make something of myself then, I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights."

"You wear tights?" A quiet voice from the back asked.

"I do not wear tights, I wear the required X-Men Uniform" he argued.

"Tights. And yellow spandex," Hank smirked.

"Shut up Hank, you designed them, Proffessor makes us wear 'em."

Lance, bored of this, decided to get up and head over to the heavy library doors, despite his classmates protests he unscrewed the fixture that held it open and it slammed shut as he jogged back, sitting between Kitty and Scott.

"GODDAMNIT!" Erik yelled, hearing the door slam and the raised voices and stormed into the library, "why is that door closed!" He demanded, "Why?" He demanded slamming his palms on the desk.

"We were just sitting here," Kitty said.

"Who closed that door?" He demanded again, ignoring the girl.

"I think a screw fell out of it..." Lance said, looking at his nails.

"It just closed sir."

"Gimme that screw," he demanded hand held out to Lance.

"I don't have it."

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it outta you?"

"I don't have it, screws fall out all of the time, the world is an imperfect place."

"Give it to me Lance."

"Excuse me sir, why would anyone wanna steal a screw?" Kitty asked and Lance smirked, knowing that Mr Lehnsherr was attempting to call it to him with his powers, not that it would work, Lance was friends with one of the janitors and he'd replaced the screw in question with a plastic replica, just as strong, purely to irritate his father.

"You watch it young lady," he warned giving up, "an' you, enough fooling around Lance, or the next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

"Eat my shorts," he muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Eat. My. Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday."

"Oh Christ."

"Another one, right there."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that, beyond then, I'm gonna have to consult my calendar."

"Good, 'cause it's gonna be filled with Saturdays."

"Yeah?"

"Another one, you through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favour."

"So?"

"That's another one, right there, I'm gonna have you for the rest of your natural born life, you want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it, another one right there!"

"Cut it out!" Kitty cried, unable to take anymore.

"You through?"

"Not even close, bud!"

"Good, one more, right there."

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Lance asked him leaning forward over the desk, crossing his arms.

"Another one."

"How many is that?" Lance asked having lost count.

"Seven, including the one this morning-"

"Eight, stay outta this McCoy."

"Escuse me Sir it's seven."

"Shut it kid, I got you Lance, for two months, I got you."

"What can I say? I'm thrilled."

"I'm sure," Erik said through his teeth, "that is it," he addressed the others, "I'm gonna be right outside of those doors and if I hear a single noise, I'm cracking skulls." He warned heavily before leaving the room, the door slamming shut behind him, though he still heard Lance's throaty cry of:

"FUCK YOU!" Through the heavy wood.


	4. A 'Quick' Cameo

Chapter 3

7:45

Lance, having given up tormenting the others for a while lights a match, igniting the sole of his shoe, which he lights a cigarette from before tapping it out with his bare hands, he pulls a knife from his coat pocket and begins carving into the desk, rude words and insults. Kitty sits, leaning her face on her hands, staring off into space, one hand loosely holding the pen, it slowly releases itself from her fingers, as her head and eyes droop. Hank has slipped his shoes and socks off beneath the table and is cracking his toes while miming piano arrangements on the floor. Scott mindlessly plays with his hoodie and Kurt is pressing the buttons on his holowatch, that allows him to appear human in public. Lance, satisfied with his work puts away his knife and plays air guitar, leaning back in his chair, balancing it on the back two legs. Scott it tearing his paper into small balls and throwing them into the nearest trash can, silently cheering when he gets it in. Kurt is drawing a detailed sketch of a bridge and as he works a blue pointy tail rises and scratches his head as he thinks...

Slowly, as time goes on and boredom sets in further each student falls asleep at his or her desk.

Later, Erik has entered unnoticed and has been standing in front of them for some time, he clears his throat but they make no attempt to move. "Wake up! Who needs to use the lavatory?" All five raise their hand and he sends them one by one.

10:22

They are mulling around the front desk, where Kitty and Scott are sitting, Hank is reading, Kurt is sitting, staring into space on the desk behind and Lance is tearing pages out of a book he plucked from Hank's hands earlier, screwing them up he throws them at Hank, trying to distract him.

"Real intelligent." Scott mutters, closing his eyes he removes his shades and cleans them.

"You're right," Lance sighs, "it's wrong to destroy literature, it's such fun to read, Molet _really _pumps my nads."

"I love his work," Hank mumbles and the remainder of the pages hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey, are you in trouble over this?"

"Nah, Proffessor said this was punishment enough. My sister's taking me out, why?"

"No reason, I gotta clean the X-Jet, thought you could keep me company. Never mind."

"That is if she shows up." Kitty mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Well Jean is my sister, but sometimes I honestly, hate, her, once she left me stranded because some stupid shoes went on sale."

"Sounds rough."

"Yeah well you've still got no chance she got engaged to her jerk boyfriend anyway." Sulking Kitty leaned back in her chair.

"Whatever, at least she talks to you."

"Hey, Scotty? Don't you have anyone?"

"Yeah but we stay outta each others way, its like we don't exist and that's how it's better."

"How come?"

"Do you have to be such an asshole and pry? It's none of your business anyway."

"You gonna make me?"

"Yeah."

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me, two hits, me hitting you, you hitting the floor." Lance took a swing at Scott, trying to hit off his glasses but he misses and Scott has him pinned in no time.

"I don't wanna get into this man."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"Because I'd kill you."

"Yeah right." Lance takes the knife from his pocket and stabbed it into the table. Kurt reaches over and takes it, examining it in his hands.

"I wouldn't even need that, I could just make a quake, send the building down on you and you'd die and nobody else would give a damn because like me, you're a mutant, a freak in society."

"I am nothing like you, I'm an X-man and we fight for what's right."

"Whatever."

"Let's just end this, you don't talk to us, look at us and you leave us all the hell alone for the rest of this fucking detention." He warned as the door swung open and a janitor trolley appeared. Suddenly a silver haired young man was standing leaning on a broom and all of the mess had been removed from where Lance had the books.

"Hey Hank." The man said, saluting.

"Your dad work here?" Lance smirked and Hank shrunk back into his seat. "Hey, Pietro? Can I ask you, how does one become a janitor?"

"You wanna be a janitor?"

"No, not for myself, but if the tights and spandex thing doesn't work out, Scott here is interested in a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do... Because, you talk, I see you looking over your shoulders and whispering and _poof_" he was suddenly behind Kitty, "I'm there, then as quickly as you look back," he disappeared, "I'm gone" he was atop the stairs. "I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" The students groaned and slammed their heads to the nearest surface.


	5. Lunch Break Ladies

Chapter 4

After an hour or so things between the teens had calmed down and they had returned to their original places. Lance began to whistle a tune associated with 'Marching' and one by one the others joined in. Suddenly the door opened and four stopped while Lance turned his tune to Beethoven's fifth as Erik approached them.

"Alright ladies, that's thirty minutes for lunch."

"Here?"

"Here."

"Sir, wouldn't the cafeteria be more suit-"

"I don't care McCoy."

"Um, Sir, will liquid be made available to us?"

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration Sir," Kitty said.

"I've seen her dehydrated Sir," Scott began, "it's pretty gross."

"Fine, you," he pointed to Scott "and you," to Kurt, "on your feet, faculty lounge, there's a soft drink machine. Move it."

Once they were alone in the corridors, Scott pushed his hands into his pockets, walking slightly ahead of the other boy. "So, what's your poison?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt stammered nervously.

"Drink? Alcohol?"

"Oh, um, I don't," he mumbled.

"You don't drink? Don't you know how to have any fun?"

"When I drink it is hardly fun," Kurt muttered leaning against the locker behind him.

"Is that why you're in here?"

"What's with all the questions? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I did something wrong and I need to focus if I wanna be anything higher in the X-Men than I already am." He lied with a shrug.

"Cute, now why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"Just forget it," Scott said walking away from Kurt towards the Teacher's Lounge.

As the boys return, arms full of cola, Kitty was preparing to eat her lunch that Jean took her for this morning as part of her apology.

"What's in there?"

"My lunch, where's yours?"

"You're wearing it," he tells her unblinking.

"You're nauseating" Kitty mumbled. Opening the lid she took out her lunch, setting it on the table, opening the coke.

"What is that?" Lance asked pulling a face.

"Sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Yeah, rice, raw fish and seaweed."

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth but you'll eat that?"

"Can I eat?"

"I don't know, give it a try." They watched as Scott pulled his lunch out of a paper bag, two PB and J sandwiches, carton of milk, a bag of cookies and apple and a banana.

"What?" He asked feeling them staring.

"Nothin'" Lance muttered walking over to Hank, taking a seat beside him he took his lunch from him. Soup, apple juice, sandwich and a chocolate bar. "Wow Hank, I'm impressed, all of the food groups are represented in this pretty balanced lunch. That what old Xavier teaches you guys?"

"Like you'd even last a day," Scott shot at him.

"Can't be hard, look, here's my impression of life, at your freaking mansion:  
'Oh Kids!'  
'Yes Professor?'  
'It's time for class!'  
'Awesome, more classes so we can be well-rounded citizens in a world where we can be hunted down and killed.'  
'I know, isn't it all swell?'  
'Group hug!'  
Bleh!" He said minicking various voices.

"OK, what about the Brotherhood?"

"Oh, my place? Well that's simple," he cleared his throat.  
'Low lifes!' He imitated Mystique, the mutant who's house they were living in. 'You're scum, they don't wanna protect you out there! They just wanna kill you like the pathetic little babies you are,'  
'Gee Mystique, leave the kids alone.'  
'Nobody asked you Pietro, go cry to daddy if you don't like it.'"

"That for real?" Hank asked nervously.

"You wanna come over some time?"

"Yeah right, like that happens." Scott rolled his eyes, turning away with disinterest. "It's all a part of your image and I'm not buying it."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Do I stutter?"

"Believe this?" He asked rolling up his sleeve to reveal a scar. "See practice in the Brotherhood is just letting loose on each other and we haven't got some fancy med-lab or expert to put us back together. Do I stutter? You know what, I cannot be bothered to sit with you fuckin' dildos anymore," he growled pushing past Kurt and climbing up the stairs to hang his legs over the balcony, resting his head on the beams.

"You shouldn't have said that," Kitty said looking down.

"How was I supposed to know? He lies about everything else." Scott muttered but still felt bad.


	6. A Short Outing

Chapter 5

"Shh, OK, listen up, I need something from my locker, anyone for a leg stretch?" Lance announced rejoining the group a short while later. After a heated discussion they removed any and all metal from their person so their headmaster couldn't control them and set off. Kitty caught up to and walked besides Lance.

"How do you know where Lehnsherr went?"

"I don't."

"How do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't. Being bad feels pretty good huh?" He smirked at her. Behind them Hank and Scott were walking, Kurt trailing behind them.

"Why are we even doing this Scott, we're so dead if we get caught."

"I know."

"So why are we bothering?"

"Shut the fuck up Hank," he said shaking his head walking ahead as they reached the heavily abused and gratified locker. "Slob," he muttered as it was beyond filthy.

"My maid is on vacation," Lance answered him, reaching inside he brought out a paper bag stuffing the contents into his pockets and the remained back inside the locker.

"Drugs?" Hank exclaimed shocked as Lance and Kitty walked off, "that was marijuana."

"Shut up."

"He has marijuana, do you approve of this?" He asked Kurt who just stared before taking the lock stuffing it into his pocket with the knife from earlier, following the group.

"We'll have to cut through the Chem lab and double back."

"Whatever Scotty."

"Shut it assho-" Scott stopped suddenly as they saw Erik down the hall, turning they sprinted in the other direction, trying to get back without being caught but somehow Erik was always in their way.

"Quick through the cafeteria."

"No the activities hall," argued Lance.

"Screw it Lance," Scott said tugging Kitty lightly by the arm, cursing he followed them, cursing Scott when they ran into a blocked corridor.

"Nice going."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you why didn't you listen to Lance?"

"I might be able to get us back," Kurt spoke up, "my mutation means I can teleport, but I can only take one person at a time."

"OK, take them back, I'll distract Lehnsherr, here, keep hold of this for me," he said stuffing his pot into Hanks underwear, running off he began scream singing as Kurt flashed them back to the library one by one.

As they sat, nervously anticipating Erik to arrive and scream at them, but he didn't. He pushed Lance inside, instructing him to get his things. "Mr. Wise Guy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O H-O-O."

"Everything's a big joke, huh Lance? The earthquake you made Friday, quakes are really funny, aren't they, even when they collapse buildings...What if your home, what if your family...what if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible Sir, it's in McCoy's underwear." Lance said leaning forward in his chair he had sat in. Scott laughed behind his hand while the others smirked and Hank looked like a deer in headlights.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit Lance in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is? You know why? Because if he keeps up being how he is, he won't make it when the humans attack us, because they will get him. What's the matter Lance? You gonna cry? Let's go." Erik dragged him down the hallways and shoved him into a closet. "Stay here, I mean it Lance, I've almost had it, in fact if it wasn't for the fact Mystique pissed me off with all the trouble she created, I'd let her finish you, but you bug her and make so she's not bugging the hell outta me." He turned slammed and locked the door with Lance inside.


	7. What Ruckus?

Chapter 6

Lance crawled through the air vents, mumbling to himself: "A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady says-Oh shit!" He fell through the vents into the back of the library. The others looked up at him, "I forgot my pen," he shrugged, shaking off the fall and jogging over to the desks, picking up his pen and placed it behind his ear. Hearing screaming, Lance was pushed under the table where Kitty and Scott were.

"What was that ruckus?" He demanded

"What ruckus sir?"

"Watch it McCoy. I was in my office and I heard a ruckus."

"Could you describe the ruckus sir?"

"Watch out Summers. What was it?"

Under the table Lance sat himself up, banging his head on the table, "ah!" Kitty and Scott coughed to try covering it up.

"Was that the noise?"

"No missy it wasn't."

"Really sir, there wasn't any nois-" she cut off feeling Lance's head between her knees, she crushed his head. Everyone coughed to cover it up, "That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Turning he stormed out and the teens burst into laughter as he had a toilet seat cover stuck to his butt. Kitty however was not amused and stuck her hand through the table, pulling Lance half through the desk and slapping him.

"Hey!"

"Pig."

"It was an accident."

"You're such an asshole."

"Yo, McCoy, can I?" Hank handed him the drugs from his pants and Scott protested.

"No way man, you are not blazing up in here." Lance walked off, scratching the back of his head with his middle finger. Kitty got up and followed him, along with Hank, Kurt shrugged and went after them.

"Fuck."

In another part of the school Erik walked down two flights of stairs to the basement, unlocking and locking the door behind him. In a room of filing cabinets he opened one, searching for the name he wanted and began reading the file.

"God, no wonder he's so fucked up."

"Hey Erik."

"Ah fuck, Logan, you er, you scared me."

"I know," the man said smoking his cigar. "Whatcha up to, reading? The, er, confidential files. That's pretty forbidden."

"Well, I assume we could come to an agreement, I mean if it got out that I was um-"

"I think we can come to an arrangement. You got fifty bucks?"

"What?"

"Well as a start, fifty bucks."


	8. My home life is non-existent

Chapter 7

Hank, Kitty and Lance were sharing a joint between them, passing it from person to person. "Did you know," Kitty drawled, "that one time I was sleep walking at home, with my parents and I walked through the wall onto them doing it. That's what they told me but I don't remember thank God, but they said I just walked through the wa-" Kitty giggled as her power activated and she fell through the chair onto the floor, Lance chuckling reached down to pull her up but ended up getting pulled down onto her as she giggled. Scott had secluded himself in the record room with his own joint and the room was full of thick smoke, he began blasting a record and performing athletics around the top balcony area of the library, much to the amusement of the other students who clapped and cheered him on when he returned to the record room, cheered and shattered the glass with his eyes by accident. Kurt sat staring off into space, teleporting with the room holding his smoke with his tail. As they giggled at his antics Hank went to pinch the bridge of his nose, unable to get it before he sneezed and he became covered in blue and fur. "Dude, you're a total beast." Kitty giggled making him blush.

After the initial high wore off they sat together going through each others belongings. "Why do you have so much stuff in here?" Lance complained going through Kitty's bag.

"I don't, it's my sister's, it's her favourite so I stole it because it's her fault I'm in here. She took me out of school and didn't call me in sick."

"Sounds like a bitch."

"Well, not really, I mean she's all I have. She took me away to the mansion because our parents were gonna hand us over to the government for experiments."

"Yikes. What can she do?"

"Telekinesis. And read minds. Are all of these girls your girlfriends?"

"Some of them."

"Some of them?"

"Some of them I consider my girlfriend and some of them I just consider."

"OK man, you got a middle name?"

"Guess." Hank challenged Scott.

"Um..."

"Your middle name is Phillip, you're 1.9Meters tall and your birthday is December the 7th 1968 and your IQ is over 180" Kurt answered, materializing beside them.

"Wow, are you also psychic?"

"No, I think I stole this in my unknown state." He said handing Hank his wallet.

"So you're a thief?"

"Nothing to steal, a couple of bucks and a beaver shot."

"What?"

"He's got a nude picture in there."

"No way, let me see it," Scott said disbelievingly. "Dude this is the worse fake ID ever, you realise you made yourself 49 right?"

"It was a printing error," he rolled his eyes.

"Wanna see what's in my bag?" Kurt asked. The two boys shared a look and simultaneously said:

"No." Hurt Kurt poured it out in front of them anyway. There were a spare pair of clothes, comb a pack of watch batteries lots of change and scraps of food.

"Do you always carry all of this crap in your bag?" Hank asked.

"I have to," Kurt told him.

"Why?"

"Because my homelife is... non existant." He said, feeling the boys eyes on him he teleported to the upper level, pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. Calming down, Scott packed all the stuff away from Hank and took the bag up the stairs on his shoulder.

"That's pretty heavy," he said sitting beside him, Kurt ignored him, "did you run away?"

"When I was 12. I was in the circus for a while, it was fun. Then the thing about mutants came about and they had to let me go."

"Why'd you leave in the first place?"

"My teacher called my parents into the office, I teleported during school. It was an accident. It just happened. At first they seemed understanding, but everything just got worse, in the end they just ignored me," Kurt had tears running over his cheeks. Scott smiled and wiped them away pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Don't worry Kurt, you can come to Xaviers, it's for mutants just like you. There're lots of us there."

"What if they don't like me?"

"A lot of them have been through what you're going through, they know how you feel, don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Scott." They hugged again and Kurt felt safer already knowing tonight he wouldn't have to go hungry or cold.


	9. What do you do?

Chapter 8

In the basement Logan and Erik were sharing a bottle of whisky from Logan's stash and talking. "What did you want to be when you were young?"

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be John Lennon."

"Logan don't be a goof! I'm trying to make a serious point here I've been teaching, for twenty two years, and each year these kids get more and more arrogant."

"Aw bull shit, man. Come on Erik, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position, 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off so you could train a young mutant army into a rising, but then you found out it was actually work and that really bummed you out."

"These kids turned on me they think I'm a big fuckin' joke..."

"Come on listen Vern, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?"

"Logan, you think I give one rat's ass what these kids think of me?"

"Yes I do."

"You think about this...When you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country."

"Yeah?"

"Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night... That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me."

"I wouldn't count on it!" Logan smirked.

Meanwhile in the library the kids were sat in a circle. Hank leaning against a bookcase, Scott was sat with Kurt leaning against him. Kitty was siting across from Lance who was lounging on his side. "What would I do for a million bucks? Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to."

"That's boring."

"Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?"

"The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?"

"Um, uh...Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course."

"In the spring, or winter?"

"It doesn't matter... Spring."

"In front of the school or in back of the school?"

"Either one."

"Yes."

"Really?" Lance asked cutting into the convosation between Scott and Kitty.

"Sure, for a million, why not," he chuckled shrugging.

"So I'm curious, we all know why I'm here, I know why she's here, but what about the rest of you, what'd you do to get stuck in here with me on a Saturday?" Lance asked.

"What did Kitty do?" Kurt asked.

"Skipped to go shopping with her sister Jean."

"Jean who you like Scott?"

"What? No way."

"Please I've seen your lecture notes," Hank smirked.

"Whatever Hank, why're you here? You're kinda a nerd."

"Well, um, I was caught steeling stuff from the Chem Lab, I... I wanted to stop being... Mutated. All it's done is cause me trouble and I was just bored."

"Hank no, your mutation is what makes you you, it makes you awesome."

"Excuse me, what is his mutation?" Lance asked. Hank grinned and took off his shoes and socks revealing ape like feet. "Wow, can you do any tricks?"

"I can cook pasta with them."

"Ew!" Scott and Kitty said as he had made dinner the other night. Pasta.

"There is another thing, watch," he grinned going over to the nearest ceiling fan he leapt up and grabbed on with his feet.

"Awesome," Kurt said while Kitty and Scott shared a look.

"Hey Hank," she called.

"Get off the bloody Chandelier!" They shouted in the Proffessor's voice making Hank laugh as he got down.

"So what about you Scott, why are you here?" Lance turned back to him.

"It's stupid, I used my power in class. I used it to light a freakin' bunsen burner because I was out of matches and everyone pretends it's like I don't exisit anymore."

"Humans are so prejudice against us. It sucks." Kitty grumbled.

"He argued that someone could've gotten hurt because of the accident I had as a kid."

"What accident?" Kurt asked.

"When I was a kid I was playing with my brother. My eyes were already turning red and my head sometimes hurt but the first time my eyes ever shot a blast, I was having an argument with my brother. He pushed me out of his tree house because he was with his friends. As I fell the beam shot from my eyes but I hit my head. That's why I wear these," he said taking off his glasses, keeping his eyes firmly closed. "They keep what I can't under control. I mean if I hadn't had the accident I might just need contacts or something but there's nothing I can do," he sighed, deflating against the wall.

"Don't worry about it Scott, we'll be here for you."

"Really?" Kitty asks. "So when Scarlett and Toad are watching you'd stand up for Scott."

"Yeah, are you saying you wouldn't?"

"Of course I'd help Scott, but you or even Hank I couldn't, because most people don't know I'm a mutant, I hate seeing my friends being put through that but I can't go through it all again, not after my parents!"

"You're such a bitch."

"Do you think I want to watch it? No, I mean it's not like I join in or anything but I just feel like I need to live up to my sister's perfect view of me. It sucks."

"Now you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Lance bit at her.

"She's right though," Hank said, "they don't count my IQ as good because I'm a mutant so it's cheating. I wanted to make a serum that would make me human. Make my feet normal my brain normal so I could just for once feel like other kids."

"I guess we all have demons." Kurt said and they sighed sadly.


	10. She'd completely flip out

Chapter 9

After calming down the five kids talked over how they vowed to be different to each other, though Kitty still wasn't ready to reveal herself as a mutant. They played a few records before the final hour where Lance said he should make his way back to the closet he'd been locked in. "Hey Hank, are you gonna write your paper?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well it's silly to get us all to write one right? I mean we'd all write the same thing."

"You just don't wanna write your paper."

"We trust you," she said and Scott agreed.

"Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect my best work." So Hank settled himself into a chair, picked up another book and began writing the essay with his foot.

"Kurt come on, look I know it's scary and you've been through a lot but you're gonna love the mansion and the kids. They're all really great."

"But I don't wanna be on my own."

"You won't have to, you can be my roommate, my last one left and said he was never coming back, he went and joined the brotherhood."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do Kurt." Scott smiled and began telling him animatedly about the opportunities the mansion held for Kurt.

Kitty, among the quiet had snuck out to where Lance was being kept and she took the pin out of her hair and picked the lock.

"You lost?" Kitty just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't."

"So you know how your sister has expectations of you? How do you think she'd feel if I were in the equation?"

"I think she'd completely flip out. So you defiantly have to stay. Do you really think I'm a bitch?"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"No, I just think you're pretty smart." She blushed and he kissed her, taking her hand he lead her back to the library where they gathered their things preparing to leave as their detention was over and there was no sign of Mr Lehnsherr.


	11. Epilogue I

Epilogue I

The five students walked down the hallway from the library to head home. Lance had his arm around Kitty's waist, he kissed her hair and waved to Pietro as they passed him. Pietro nodded and smiled, "see you next Saturday."

"Sadly."

Outside the building Lance and Kitty shared a kiss while they waited for her sister to show up, when he needs to go he kisses her once more before heading off leaving Kitty to pull his jacket around her shoulders smiling with Hank.

"Come on Kurt, everything will be fine, I'll take you to the mansion. The Proffessor will love you, so will the others."

"You really mean it?"

"I mean it, race you to my car," Scott said sprinting ahead. Kurt smirked and teleported to the car, sitting on the bonet. "You cheat."

"Hey, you never specified we had to run." Kurt grinned hopping into the passenger seat.

As they passed the drop off bay they saw Hank and Kitty turning as if to walk. "Sup guys?"

"My sister bailed, she had better things to do apparently."

"Wanna ride?"

"Sure, thanks Scott." They smiled hopping into the back seat, they passed Lance who declined a ride as it was in the other direction and sped off towards the Xavier Mansion.


	12. Epilogue II

Epilogue II

In the abandond library Erik sits reading through the essay written by Hank.

_'Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. You see us as a Brain, a Showboater, a Freak, a Princess and a that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.'_

Erik smiled as he felt his friend invade his mind having read the letter also through Erik, _'Well done my friend.'_


End file.
